


Friend Zone

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Neil is kind of a dick, i tried to make it so at least, idk it has Dodger and Neil in it, im also PRETTY sure this one is actually gender-neutral, or some sort of issue that makes them nervous in these situations, theres some hurt/comfort in here, theres sort of an implication that the reader has anxiety, this takes place on friend zone!! yay!, uh some mentions of blood??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dodger, Neil, Suzy, Arin, Danny, and you take on Friend Zone. Things only go slightly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Left Pong Paddle

Dodger was grinning to the camera, and heard the cue that time had reached zero on the countdown, “Hey people, welcome to Friend Zone!” The group all laughed and greeted the audience with smiles on their faces. She continued, smile still plastered brightly on her face, “Let’s introduce ourselves!” She paused for a second so everyone heard her, then spoke again, “I’m Dodger! You can find me on YouTube at Press-Heart-to-Continue or Dexterity-Bonus, and on twitter at DexBonus, spelled D-E-X-B-O-N-U-S. Next, uuuh, Suzy?”

Suzy smiled, “Hi! I’m Suzy, you can find me on Game Grumps--” a cheer from the rest of the Grumps, “but also on YouTube and twitter at Mort3mer, with a three as the first ‘e.’”

Arin startled into focus after Suzy elbowed him. “I’m Arin. Twitter is Egoraptor. I’m also on the Grumps.” A less excited cheer because he didn’t cheer with the rest.

Danny was smiling his 400-watt smile, “Hey, I’m Danny, you can find me on Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party, and Starbomb. Uhh, Facebook, twitter, YouTube are all Ninja-Sex-Party, all one word!”

And then it was your turn. “Hiya, I’m (y/n) and uh, I’m like, sometimes on Game Grumps, but mostly a behind the scenes person. You can find me on twitter at (insert your twitter handle).”

Neil went last. “Uh, you can find me on twitter at Negative-Neil.”

Dodger laughed, “But what’s your name, Neil?”

“It’s Neil!” he yelled.

Everyone was laughing and you chuckled too, taking a sip of your drink and leaning back against Danny’s arm on the back of the couch. His arm wrapped around you and his fingers squeezed reassuringly around your shoulder and you looked at him gratefully.

Dodger was continuing her hostess duties still, “And so obviously we have the guests of the Game Grumps! We snatched up two of the couples that were available, so here they are. They’re stuck here for three hours. Mua-ha-ha.”

“Dodger, no!” Arin yelled in mock surprise, rupturing another laugh from the group.

“We’re gonna be starting with a game of Celebrity!” Dodger explained the rules, and then reached for the cards, offering the pile to Arin for him to pick for her. He flipped through before taping one to the top of her kigurumi. You squinted to read it, and made it out: Link. You nodded, that would be fairly easy for her to guess. Then, Arin gave the pile to Suzy, who looked before settling on taping Wario on the top of his kigurumi. Danny chuckled at Suzy’s choice and Arin mocked offense as Suzy handed the pile to Danny.

Danny looked for a long time, and Dodger teased, “Taking your sweet time there, aren’t you, Danny?”

“I always take my time, Dodger,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows before continuing to look. Danny settled on giving Suzy the card that read Daisy. Then, he handed the pile to you, and you searched for the perfect card.

You, in the end, couldn’t decide between two, so you closed your eyes and picked randomly. You stuck it to the top of his kigurumi. Little Mac. Hopefully he’d be able to get that. You got up and handed the pile to Neil, who seemed to just pull one at random before getting up and sticking it to your head.

Arin looked at it and rolled his eyes, and Danny groaned, “I don’t think that (y/n) will get that one very easily.”

“The cards have spoken,” Neil said flatly before handing the pile back to Dodger, who picked Dr. Mario for Neil to guess. Dodger then set the pile on the table, and turned to the group, “Am I male?”

A chorus of ‘yes’ was her answer. Dodger nodded.

The game continued on, and all that was left now was you, struggling to guess ‘The Left Pong Paddle.’ Arin had his hands pulling his hair in frustration, Neil was cackling, Suzy had her head in her hands, and Dodger and Danny were trying to get you to get it.

Eventually the questions stopped coming from you, and were solely statements being forced out together by Danny and Dodger.

“Alright, alright, (y/n), oldest game in history!” Dodger said desperately.

“Uhh, Pong?” you were unsure. There was probably one older than that.

Dodger was nodding excitedly, waving her hands in a ‘go-on’ gesture as Danny slid in to get the specific, “Which way am I pointing,” and he pointed right.

“Uh, right? You’re pointing right.”

“Fuck!” Danny said angrily, “Uh, which hand is my dominant hand?”

“Left,” you responded.

Danny and Dodger yelled together, “Put those together!”

“Left Pong? What the fuck?”

“What is USED in Pong?!” Dodger said aggressively.

You jumped, “Uhhh, the ball,” Danny shook his head and made some sort of gesture that you assumed was to help but didn’t. “Uhhh, paddles?”

“YEAH!” Dodger was yelling now.

“Put it together, babe!” Danny said.

“Left Pong paddle?”

Everyone was cheering and whooping, letting out sighs of relief.

“How long was the game?” Dodger asked, pressing a finger to her earpiece. After a chuckle, “We were playing for a half hour, guys.” Everyone giggled as Dodger went on to introduce that the group was going to be playing, and you sunk back into your seat, sighing.

_It was your fault that things ran late. Why couldn’t you just guess what it was? It shouldn’t have taken you that long, been that hard. It was your fault._

Danny reached and tangled his fingers with yours, opting out of the game to watch as Dodger, Suzy, Neil, and Arin grabbed controllers. You watched as they played, laughing at their jokes and trying to be involved. You also were waiting for the timer to go off so you could go take a break and step out of the room for a minute or two. You could see in Danny’s eyes that he wanted to talk, wanted to ask you what was going on, but he couldn’t with a microphone on him.

Luckily, the game took up the rest of the half-hour. Danny had offered to play one round and died almost immediately, laughing and saying, “I don’t even understand what just happened,” to which everyone else laughed. Then, his fingers were once again tangled with yours, letting you lean up against him. You felt okay, just okay for now.

After the last person died in the final round, Dodger said, “Alright guys, we’re gonna take a ten-ish minute break! Go ahead and pee or make a sandwich or something. We’ll be back soon!”

As soon as Danny heard the music come on, he leaned over to you, knowing his mic was cut, “Are you good?” You shrugged, and he pulled you by your connected hands outside the room, and he looked at you with sincere eyes. “What’s going on, baby?”

You didn’t know how to explain what you were feeling. “It...I just...I feel bad for making the stupid Celebrity game last as long as it did.”

Danny frowned, “You shouldn’t. You only took another five minutes more than the last person. Yours was fucking hard to guess anyways, (y/n). Don’t blame yourself.”

“And I just...I have a fear that some more shitty things are going to happen during this stream.”

“If something else happens, you can go off and I’ll just say you went to the bathroom because you felt sick. Don’t worry.”

You felt good that he was willing to accommodate you, but you didn’t want to make him have to. “I don’t want to m--,” but Danny cut you off.

“I don’t mind. I’d love to do it. I just want you to be comfortable.”

Suzy poked her head outside, “Hey guys, two minutes ‘til we’re live again.” She gave both of you each sincere smiles before closing the door again.

Danny continued, “I don’t want you to think that you have to do things that make you uncomfortable, especially for the sake of me. You do what you want and what you feel comfortable doing. I know you always want to try to step outside your comfort zone sometimes, (y/n), and I’m proud of you for that. But, I just want to make sure you don’t overstress yourself. You get me?”

You nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good,” he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “We should go back inside.” He held the door for you and walked behind you as you went back to the stage. Dodger had already started talking, meaning you two were a little late, and you felt a pang of guilt. Danny’s hand went to the small of your back and he leaned down, “You’re good. It was my fault.”

Arin was the first to notice your entrance, and called, “Hey, (y/n), Dan, where were you two? Making out outside? That’s what Suzy told me!”

Suzy laughed, “I did not say that!”

But Danny spoke opposite her, “We had _quite_ the wordless conversation.”

You flushed and Danny rubbed an arm on your back as you two flopped on the couch, laughing with everyone else.


	2. Things Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go more wrong, and you guys think with portals.

After a few games of Speed Runners, Mount Your Friends, and another break, the room had been rearranged to play Spin the Bottle: Bumpie’s Party. Dodger had been raving about how fun this game was as she passed the Wii U gamepad around for people to sign in their names. Neil and Dodger had moved their chairs behind the couch to make room, so Neil was sitting behind you and Danny as Dodger took her place in the seat with the camera so the audience and group could see what was on the gamepad.

The bottle spun, and the first person chosen was you. You popped up and Dodger beckoned you over to spin. You hoped in your head it was someone you were familiar with, just to make it easier for you. It spun and landed on orange. The name ‘Neil’ came up.

You sighed inwardly as he got up, taking a Wii remote and you pulled on the wrist strap. “What game are we playing?”

“Drill!” Dodger said excitedly. Neil put down his controller as Dodger read-slash-skipped the directions. “Pretty much, just hold the Wii remote between you two and spin in a circle. Don’t go too fast or too slow. Got it?”

“Uh, yeah!” you responded, wanting to get it over with. Neil grabbed at the Wii remote and you nervously said, “Things are about to get _hella_ barfy.” Dodger laughed, and the timer ticked. Then you were off, spinning spinning spinning. “Oh this was a poor decision!” you yelped.

Neil was laughing his head off, “We gotta go faster, (y/n)!”

Before you could object, he started spinning faster and you tripped over your own feet to keep up. “How--much--time...” you started.

“Halfway done, (y/n)!” Suzy said. “You can do it!”

When you heard the cheer of the timer ending, you stopped, but Neil kept swinging, forcing you to keep spinning.

“Neil, time’s up,” Dodger said, laughing at the fact that he was still going.

You couldn’t spin anymore or you’d definitely barf, so you stopped, skidding your shoes against the carpet. Neil smashed right into you, still in the swing and you went straight for the floor with a loud thud.

Neil looked at the floor in utter shock, holding the Wii remote in one hand and shrugging with the other, “Oh shit!”

It was the most sarcastic ‘oh shit’ anyone had ever heard.

Danny was the first one up, “Are you okay?”

You lifted your head, sitting up and looking at him, “I think so.”

The look on Suzy’s face told you something was wrong.

“Wh-what’s the matter?” you reached up to touch your face and felt blood under your nose. “Oh-I...uh oh.” You didn’t know what to do, what to say. A man offscreen was urging for you to come with him and get some medical aid or at the very least an ice pack, and Dodger was asking if you were okay, then Suzy, then Arin. Neil was still looking at the scene as it had played out, and his face seemed to read that he was confused how it happened. Danny leaned closer, “You should go with him and get some ice for your nose okay? I don’t know if it’s broken or not. Can I--,”

Dodger cut him off, “You two go take care of that. We’ve got a stream to finish. Be careful!” Dodger went on to tell Suzy she was supposed to spin the bottle next, and everyone else put on game faces, and tried to ignore the fact that you’d just gotten a bloody nose (or worse) in front of them.

You went with the man who was offering help, Danny holding your hand as your free one was under your nose trying to stave the blood. The man introduced himself as Cameron as you three walked. He sat you down a ways back, and went to get the first aid kit, telling you to wait there.

Danny finished his question from earlier now, “Can I touch it to see if it hurts? Usually if it hurts, it’s broken.”

“O-okay,” you said, your voice shaking with fear.

He counted down from three, and on ‘now,’ he touched it. It didn’t hurt. “Did that hurt?”

You shook your head.

He looked fractionally more relieved, “Good, that’s really good. I’m pretty sure it’s not broken then.”

Cameron came back with the white first-aid kit, and first touched your nose, doing the same thing Danny had just done. “It’s not broken,” he confirmed. “You just hit your nose hard enough for it to start bleeding.” He reached and searched for a towel, “Just get a baggie or something and put some ice in there. Put that on your nose and it’ll be fine.”

“Thank you,” you said, taking the towel into your hands and walking to the kitchen, Danny following after you. You got a baggie, filled it with ice, and wrapped the towel around it. As you rested it against your nose, you felt better. You and Danny made your way back to the stage to see Dodger and Suzy doing something involving butt touching. You chuckled and Danny just full on laughed, spreading himself back on the couch as you sat next to him, curling against his shoulder. Arin cheered as the confirmation that the two of them had gotten flowers occurred, and Dodger and Suzy both jumped excitedly, having managed to get three flowers while you both were gone. Danny made room for Suzy and Arin and you congratulated Suzy on her victory, before turning to Dodger and congratulating her too.

There was about a half hour until the stream was over, so you guys did a bit of AMA while you took turns playing Portal’s puzzles. In the middle of you trying to process Chamber 15, Danny reads out, “Question for (y/n), what’s it like dating a giant doof like Danny?”

You snorted out, looking at him and smiling, “It’s pretty good. It’s nice to know I can always ask him to make me laugh and he will.”

He smiled back at you, and Suzy aww’ed at you two. You finished the puzzle before reaching to grab your ice for your nose again, and leant back to sit next to Danny again as Neil took over to complete Chamber 16.

Neil was taking his time trying to get rid of the turrets, and you said, “You know you can just walk up to them with the cube and knock them over, right?” Neil shushed you, and took twice as long trying to get all the turrets down using the portals. After he went through the Chamberlock, Arin took his turn. Then, Suzy went, going to Chamber 18, and taking the cube. She proceeded to push one of the turrets off.

Neil gasped, “How did you do that?”

You looked at him, confused.

Suzy looked back at him too, “Uh, (y/n) just said that, like, two rooms ago. She said it to you, even!”

Neil shrugged, “I didn’t hear it, I guess.”

You leaned your face away from your mic and put your hand over Danny’s, whispering into his ear, “People can hear me right? I’m actually saying words, right? I said that, didn’t I?”

Danny nodded, “You did, I promise. I don’t know why he’s doing that.”

Suzy completed the chamber easily, and Danny leaned forward, offering to take Chamber 19. You quietly mumbled, “Oh, Danny.”

“What? What’s the matter with nineteen?” he asked, as he walked down the hall to see the high energy pellet bouncing. “This seems pretty easy so far.” You shook your head, laughing.

He got onto the scaffold easily, and then walked to the corner piece, getting back on the scaffold after it passed under. Danny figured out the button puzzle, moved the second high energy pellet out of the way. He was doing fine. Until he wasn’t. “Danny,” you urged, “shoot a portal on that wall.”

“Okay,” he said, doing so.

“Now shoot another one on the opposite wall, but behind the panel in the way. That make sense?”

“Yeah,” he replied, doing this too.

“Now walk through the blue one and land back on the scaffold.”

“You’re a genius, (y/n).” After this statement, he saw the little panel with the cake symbol on it and yelled excitedly, “Finally, we get the cake!”

That is, until the corner turned and he saw the flames all around him. He listened to GLaDOS, and shook his head.

“HOLY SHIT! What is this?! ‘Goodbye’? What do you mean, ‘goodbye’ lady?!”

“Danny,” you said quickly, “Don’t have time to dawdle. Shoot a portal above the handrails there.”  He did so. “Good, now shoot to the wall next to you and go through so you get up there.”

Danny went through the portal and got up onto the catwalk. “What are you doing? I-I-I-I-I-I-I...” GLaDOS said. “We are pleased you made it through the final challenge, where we pretended we were going to murder you. We are very, very happy for your success. We are throwing a party in honor of your tremendous success...”

“Success?!” Danny was exasperated. “Success on not fuckin’ dying!” You laughed. He looked around before turning to look at the top wall, “I should do a fling jump here, right?” You made a noise of agreement and he did that. He figured out the rest of it on his own, now that there were fewer risks to stand in his way. Once he jumped through the portal and got to the ventilation area, he lifted his hands from the keyboard, “Next in line, please!” Dodger took over.

Danny leaned close to you, “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem, I’m always happy to help. Portal is actually one of my favorite games.”

Suzy spoke, “Well that answers that question! I was just about to read it. Someone wanted to know your favorite games.”

“Oh, I mean, I have others, but Portal is just one of them.” You listed a few more to answer their question, and Dodger paused Portal to say that it was time to wrap up. “Too bad we couldn’t beat GLaDOS before we had to go.”

Everyone said where they could be found and that was the end. You got up first, asking who was riding home with you. Danny responded that he was, and that was all you were expecting from it. You walked to the car, talking idly about the day you had, and how you both agreed to get some food on the way home because you were  _starving_. Danny made a point to mention he wanted a really disgusting hamburger, and you just laughed, agreeing that burgers did sound good.

As you both got in your car, Danny pressed a kiss to your lips, a quick one. “I had fun today,” he told you.

“I mostly did too.”

“I’m glad.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yay! more shitty (and kind of self-indulgent) dan/reader fanfic!! I hope y'all enjoy this.  
> if you really like it and want me to write more (either from this same type of vein, or in another setting or whatever), don't hesitate to ask/request.  
> kudos, comments, bookmarks; all of those fuel me to keep writing.  
> also, it's 2 am, im sorry if there's typos.  
> and i've looped danny's cover of 'the last unicorn' 48 times now. its an emotional time for me haha.  
> love ya! <33


End file.
